


Sweeter than a Zesty Bar (Baldi's Basics oneshots)

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Series: Baldi's Basics Shenanigans [4]
Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Multi, Songs, a few headcannons, and maybe scary stuff, but this is mainly wholesome, cuteness all round, mainly wholesome stuff, may have romantic stuff in the future, one shots, parent-child bond, teacher-student bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: This is a whole conglomerate of one-shots I've written -and am currently writing- for the Baldi's Basics fandom, since I still adore it.The headcannons and scenarios will be explained in short blurbs on the top before the story starts, so I hope you enjoy these lil fics of Baldi's Basics!Baldi's Basics is created by mystman12, and I love it and the other peeps in the fandom that unite over this bizarre but thrilling game!(Warning; though most of these are wholesome, some may later have either a sad theme, or romantic/gory themes here and there, but I promise most of this book is of wholesome lil scenarios my friends and I thought up from time to time. Be warned in advance.)
Relationships: Princibaldi, Student x student (crushes usually), oc x canon - Relationship, teacher x teacher oc
Series: Baldi's Basics Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688521
Kudos: 7





	Sweeter than a Zesty Bar (Baldi's Basics oneshots)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic is a short fic I made; Principal goes to track down some running students, and gets a wholesome surprise.

Principal shuffled through some papers on his desk in his office, listening to the local radio station as he worked.

He looked over forms, letters and other paperwork, signing and editing anything where it was needed, whistling along to the tune playing through the speaker on the radio.  
He seemed content, his dark eyes reflecting the light that shone above him, idly twirling a pen in his fingers as he got lost in thought.  
Since it was coming up to recess, he knew he had a few more minutes before things got crazy.

His momentary mezmerization was broken by the sound of rapid footsteps on the linoleum outside in the hallways, the sound seeming to reverberate off the walls.  
With a frustrated sigh, he rose, inching his chair out with a light scraping of wood against fabric as it was gently pushed back from the desk.  
Glancing out of the double-glazed windows briefly, he saw the flutter of a familiar grey sweater, followed by the mechanical burbling of First Prize.

What in the world were those two doing?  
Breaking the rules by running, is what it looked like.

Principal put his pen down and opened the cobalt door, exiting the room into the -surprisingly cold- hallways.  
The heating must be broken again; good thing he wore his favourite jumper today.  
Even so, he better notify Sweep, so it would get fixed.

He heard the two disappear around a corner, and then heard the same footsteps loop round from where he was walking.  
Mildly confused -not to mention a little annoyed- Principal followed the noise like a homing bird, his stride allowing him to get enough speed to get somewhere quickly, despite not running.

The footsteps slowed to a walk again, causing Principal to raise an eyebrow, still following the sounds, when he heard giggling coming from an adjacent hallway.  
He stood to the side as Playtime skipped by, clearly in a hurry to get somewhere, when he spotted Player.

Player's peaked cap hid their face somewhat, their baggy sweater sleeves fluttering as they looked behind at Playtime before they started running once again.  
Principal was about to call out to them, when the words caught in his throat; Player was.....running to the doors?

The sweater-clad student ran to the doors, arms outstretched as they pushed them open, though the doors didn't swing back as they usually would.  
Instead, Player hooked their leg in front of one of the doors, Playtime skipping past him and warbling a "Thank you!" as she went through the doors.  
"Wanna play with me?" she asked Player, who chuckled sheepishly and turned around, spotting Principal approaching.  
Pouting, Playtime skipped away, hoping she would find them again later.

"There you are, Player" Principal stated, stopping a few feet away from the startled child, who was playing with the cuffs of their sweater.  
"Now you know not to run in the halls, don't you?" he added, Player chuckling nervously.  
"S-sorry, sir. I didn't wanna seem like a jerk or nothing, so I thought I'd run and get ahead to hold the doors for my friends" they replied sheepishly, with a small smile.  
"I didn't know I was running that quick."

Principal couldn't help but smile softly; Player was so sweet, always wanting to help out, though it sometimes got them in trouble.  
They had a good heart, after all.  
At least, that's what many of the staff and students said.

"That's sweet of you, Player. Thank you" he replied.  
"I'll let it slide for now. Just remember for next time, ok?" he added, Player nodding in response.  
"Yes sir" they chirped.

"Good. Now you best get back to class before your teacher gets worried; it's almost recess, after all" Principal added, briefly glancing at his watch.  
"Ok!" Player peeped, taking off at a fast pace.  
"Ah-ah-ah, wait a second, there!" Principal called, holding up his index finger.  
Player skidding to a halt, a little startled.

"No running in the halls" he told them with a small smile.  
"Sorry, sir!" Player giggled, before going back to class, making it back in time before the recess bell began to ring.


End file.
